Welcoming Caleb
by californiasun
Summary: Troy and Gabriella welcome their first child into the world! T to be safe.


Hello Everyone. I was just sitting on my bed watching, _Greek,_ I know completely irrelevant but I came up with a really good idea for a one shot. This is my first one shot ever so I hope you enjoy it.

Title: Welcoming Caleb

Rating: PG/T

Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton welcome their first child into the world.

An almost due and 9 month pregnant Gabriella Bolton waddled through the house up to the bathroom, one of the wonders of pregnancy. Her husband, Troy, was in their room taking a nap. After finishing up in the bathroom she felt a sudden sharp pain through her body and fell onto the floor.

"Troy!" She yelled in pain instantly waking up Troy. Throughout her pregnancy he learned to be a light sleeper because of Brie's cravings and mood swings which forced him to get up multiple times almost every night.

"What Brie? What's wrong?" He asked as he ran into the bathroom. He saw Gabi lying on the floor clutching her stomach and crying in pain.

"The Baby, It's coming!" Gaby said as she felt a wet liquid instantly drop from her legs. From the birthing classes they had taken she instantly knew what it was, her water had just broken.

"Really were gonna be parents?" He smiled.

"Yes now come on Troy we have to get to the hospital!" Gaby said.

"Right right the hospital!" Troy said as he helped her up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Troy my bag and my shoes!" Gaby said as she looked down when they were downstairs by the front door.

"Right!" He said as he ran upstairs and grabbed her black duffel they had packed for weeks now as well as a pink pair of havaianas flip flops. He ran back downstairs and helped her get her shoes on and then they got into their car and began driving to the hospital.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled in pain when they were halfway there and grabbed his hand while crying out in pain for a while.

"You done?" He laughed slightly. She stopped for a moment to think.

"For now" She replied.

Once they arrived at the hospital Troy parked the car right in the unloading zone and helped her out and rushed her in. Then he ran to the front desk.

"I need a wheelchair and a doctor my wife is having a baby!" Troy said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Hello?" He asked to the nurse who was grabbing some forms.

"First child?" The nurse asked.

"He's really that bad isn't he?" Gaby asked and the nurse nodded and laughed.

"I need a wheelchair in the maternity section, wheelchair in the maternity section" The nurse paged a couple minutes later another nurse came out with a wheelchair and her and Troy helped her in.

"What is your wife's name?" The nurse asked Troy as Gaby was in another contraction.

"Gabriella Bolton" Troy replied.

"Gabriella?" Doctor Julie Stewart asked as she saw a woman in a wheelchair in pain who looked like Gabi.

"Is it time already?" Her doctor asked once she made sure it was Gabi. Gabi gave her a soft smile and nodded in pain.

7 Hours later, Gaby's Room

Troy had called Chad who called the rest of the gang. Right now Gabi was with Taylor, Sharpay and Troy because she wanted her friends with her for a while. As another contraction hit Gabi screamed a high pitched scream in pain.

"Troy! This is all your fault!" She yelled out of pure anger, her anger began turning into tears because of the hormones.

"My fault?" Troy asked.

"Yes! Your fault! You just can't seem to keep your hands off me!" Gabi cried in pain as Sharpay, Taylor and Troy laughed.

"I don't remember you being particularly hands free either!" He chimed in as she sent him a fierce glare.

"Gabs I'm not the smart one but I didn't fail health class and from what I remember it takes 2 to make a baby" Sharpay said in a little bit of disgust. Troy left to go tell the other's how Gabi was doing.

"How is she?" Chad asked.

"Angry" Troy replied with a laugh.

"How far dilated is she?" Ryan asked.

"Last time the doctor said 5 cm" Troy said.

"I don't know how much longer of this I can take!" Troy said.

"Man, They usually say the first comes in either a couple of hours or at least 15 hours" Zeke laughed at his friend and Troy sent him a glare.

"Sorry not helping" Zeke said quietly. Troy said bye to them and then went back to Gabi's room.

When he got back in the room the Doctor was just finished checking how far dilated Gabi was.

"Alright Gaby your still 5 cm so you probably won't deliver for a while" Doctor Julie said as she exited the room.

8 Hours Later, Gaby's Room.

"Alright Gabriella, your fully dilated so were going to prepare you for delivery." Doctor Julie said as her and nurses went frantically around the room getting things ready.

"This is it" Troy said as he kissed her hand.

"You ready to meet our child?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"More than anything!" Gaby said as Troy kissed her lips lightly.

"Alright Gaby on the next contraction I want you to push ok?" The Doctor asked as Gabi nodded. They put the blue sheets over her legs and nurses and doctors got them selves situated.

"Alright Gaby and push!" The doctor said as Gaby began pushing hardly and screaming in pain more.

"I'm never having sex again! I'm never having sex again!" She cried as she struggled to push.

"Push a little harder Gabriella!" The doctor urged.

"Come on Gabs push!" Troy said as Gabi shot him a glare.

"I AM PUSHING!" She yelled back angrily. After the contraction ended Gabi got to stop pushing before the next contraction came only a mere minute later.

"Alright Gabi I need you to push really hard" The doctor said as Gabi nodded and began pushing with all of her might.

"Harder Gabi I can see the head!"Dr. Julie exclaimed.

"Gabi just one more hard push! Troy count to 10 and Gabi stop pushing when he's done counting.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Troy counted as Gabi struggled with any strength she had left to push their child into the world. A moment later Gabi's screams were heard as well as a baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Julie exclaimed as she laid the baby boy on Gabi's stomach. He was wriggling around and crying at the top of his lungs. Gaby pushed the blanket that was blocked her view out of her face and saw their beautiful little boy whom she touched softly and began crying out of joy. Troy cut the cord and they tied it off before taking him to clean him and wrap him in a yellow blanket and hat.

"6lbs 4oz" The nurse said as she handed him to Gaby.

"Hi! Hi Baby!" Gaby cried to the little boy as Troy gently stroked the baby's very small cheek. The little boy was absolutely beautiful. He looked like a complete mixture of Gabriella and Troy. With his mother's dark locks that were straight like his father's and his mother's tan skin tone. He also looked partially Filipino like his mother with her almond shaped eyes. But his eyes were the color of his father, Ice Blue.

"I'm going to go tell the other's" Troy said as he kissed Gaby's lips and his son's tan creamy forehead, it was so surreal to him that he actually had a son now.

_In the waiting room: _

"I wonder if she had the baby yet?" Sharpay said, her question was answered when they saw Troy run out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face and scrubs on.

"Did she have the baby?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"Yup!" Troy smiled proudly.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said to him as he led them into her room.

"Aw" Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor said as they rushed over to Gaby with the little yellow bundle in her arms and a wide smile on her face.

"So??" Everyone asked them anxiously.

"Should we tell them?" Troy asked in hesitation.

"I don't know we could always call him Baby B, has a nice ring to it!" Gaby laughed and winced in pain as she thought to herself, '_note to self don't laugh after giving birth'._

"Just tell us already!" Sharpay said.

"It's a boy!" Troy smiled.

"Aw!" Everyone said.

"Whats his name?" Chad asked.

"Welcome to the world, Caleb Micheal Bolton" Troy said as he kissed his son's forehead and smiled at the baby who smiled back.

Did you guys like it? hate it? I've never done a one-shot before so I'm not quite sure. Please leave a review, they make me happy!

Love,

Janine

A/N: I will hopefully be updating today I am halfway finished with Chapter Six and everything has just been really hectic these past few days.


End file.
